The Untold Story of a Young Monkey
by Blood Red Kisses
Summary: What does one do when they find a child laying under their car in the middle of December? Even Dr. Cameron hasn't a clue. But she does know she has to do something. And she may have bitten off more than she could chew. CamCuddy in later chapters.
1. The Beginning

Hello, people! This is a very random, very humerous little fic that I've been wanting to write for a while. Pretty much, I read a fic where Cameron had a daughter and House found out and then I wanted to write a kid fic. So out came this. Please, give it a chance before you think just another child fic with a Mary-Sue girl. It really isn't. And you'll find out why later! And for those of you who have read Stalking You Always, yes, I love the colors black and purple. So what? Nyaa!

I really hope you enjoy it! (Told from Cameron's perspective.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an unnaturally warm, breezy morning in the usually icy month of December that I walked out to my silver Mazda. I pressed the unlock button on my keychain and was about to get into the vehicle when I noticed something lying underneath it. Was that a…Why, yes it was. A child, no more than ten, lay curled in a tiny ball next to the back left wheel of my car. I could not tell if this child was male or female.

"Umm, excuse me." I cautiously moved closer to the child. When he (?) still did not move, I opted for gently prodding him in the shoulder with my gloved finger. I couldn't just leave him there under my car. Not only did I have to get to work, what was a mere CHILD doing out on my driveway at 7 A.M. in the middle of winter? Snow coated the ground for God's sake and here the child lay, huddling for warmth in nothing but blue jeans and black hoodie.

"Wake up, sweetie." I cooed. One more poke and he finally opened his eyes. Upon seeing me, he instantly jumped up, bashed his head on my car, crawled out, and glared at me.

"Who the hell are you?" The voice was that of any normal ten-year-old, it could be either a young boy or a young girl. And, of course, the clothing gave no indications. What was the gender? It bugged me more than it should have.

"My name is Allison. Allison Cameron. Who are you? And why were you sleeping under my car?" The child began to twirl a lock of shoulder length black hair, as if nervous, and then suddenly glared at me with the most expressive eyes I've ever seen. I took note that they were an intense, deep purple, unnatural, yet so alluring.

"The name's Janette. And I was sleeping there to keep warm. Duh!" Well, the name certainly cleared up the gender issue.

"Where are your parents?" I carefully asked her. Her frown deepened and she looked at the ground. She then looked back at me and nodded, as if to give herself confidence.

"Well, you see, they were in a tragic accident. On our way home from a neighbor's, my mommy forgot her make-up bag and kept nagging my daddy to turn back. But when he did…Well, let's just say he didn't see the big truck coming the other way…I was sent to a foster home, but I didn't like it. So, naturally, I ran away!" She allowed herself to smile at her last sentence. Poor child, though. Such a horrible fate for one so small.

"I'm so sorry. But, wouldn't your foster home be worried about you?"

"What? No! They had twelve other kids to look after!" She stated this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I did 'em a favor runnin' away and all." She placed her hands on her hips as if she were some big hero saving the world from bad guys.

What to do? I couldn't go to work now, not after learning all this! I guess I had no choice. As the only one knowledgeable of her existence here, it was my responsibility to take care of her.

"Would you mind coming with me, please?" I motioned towards my house. She stared at me skeptically. "I promise I won't call you foster care, sweetie, I just want to get you cleaned up, okay?"

"Are you a child molester?" My eyes snapped open at that. WHAT? She asked it so nonchalantly that it caught me off guard a second. But I guess the question was to be expected. She doesn't know me. For everything she knows, I am some horrid child rapist and she's my next victim.

"No! God, no! I'm a doctor!" I didn't know why I was informing her of this, but it felt natural. "I just figured I can't leave you out here to fend for yourself while I'm at work."

"Uh-huh. Okay, Miss Rapist. I'll go with you into your house. But promise me you'll give me at least a little bit of money." I glared at her so fiercely I could have sworn she was going to take off running. But she didn't. I guess it's the nature of street rats, huh?

I turned on my heel and headed towards my house. Whether she followed or not, I didn't plan on going to work. I have no patience for those who harm animals or children and I will not tolerate being labeled as such.

Though, to my surprise, she did follow me. She closed the door to my home and plopped down on the sofa.

"So, what do you want me to do?" She gave me a sly smile. "I'm pretty good at su-"

"Stop. Right. There." I had hoped the 'joke' would end soon, but now I'm not so sure it was a joke. She looked at me like I had just denied her candy.

"What? Oh, come on! You thought I was serious? God, how gullible are you?" She shook her head. "I mean, really. Would I, a 14 year old girl, really prostitute myself so easily? No! I'd see how much you were gonna pay me first." This stopped me in my tracks and I gaped at her.

"You shouldn't prostitute yourself at all!"

"But it's so fun! And I get money!" I continued to stare at her. I was so tempted to smack her, but I restrained myself. "Besides,shouldn't YOU being calling in sick, or something?" She rolled her eyes and stared at the corner.

As I was calling House's office, she got up and looked around.

"Hello, Doctor House's office." Came the female voice of Doctor Lisa Cuddy. This startled me and my face involuntarily turned a slight shade of pink.

"Hello, Cuddy. I was just calling to tell House I couldn't work today."

"Oh. He hasn't shown up yet, but I can inform him when he does. May I ask why?"

"I have a little problem I have to take care of."

"Is this your boyfriend?!" Janette appeared right in front of me holding a picture of Chase, Foreman, and House I had managed to force them into last Christmas. She pointed at Chase.

"No. Now hush." I whispered.

"Who's that?" Cuddy's curious voice came through the phone.

"What about him?" She pointed to Foreman.

"No one." I shot at Cuddy. "No. Put that down." I scolded Janette.

"Him?!" She pointed to House. "If it's not him, then you're a lesbian!" She said this so matter-of-fact.

"What kind of logic is that? And God no." I grabbed the frame from her and held onto it. She gave me a small glare and ran off somewhere in my house.

"Like I said, I have a bit of a problem I have to take care of." Just as I said this, I heard a rather loud crash come from my kitchen. I ran in there and discovered half my dishes laying on the ground, shattered, and Janette sitting up on the counter, facing the cabinets, head turned towards me. She smiled sheepishly and let out a nervous laugh.

"Scratch that…I have a little monkey to take care of."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think? Please review and let me know! Reviews drive me to do so much! (It's sad how starved for praise I am...)

REVIEW!!


	2. Why Did I Bother?

Hi, everyone! I'm so happy about all the reviews I have gotton! I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to update, but I have a writing competition to go to tomorrow...God, I'm so nervous! But I'm excited, too. Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I said my goodbyes to Cuddy and hung up the phone. Janette began making monkey noises.

"What did you just do?" My voice was dangerously calm. I was starting to wonder if I should have just left her. I could be at work, aid in saving someone's life. But no, I had to be the hero and try to help this girl.

At my glare she stopped with the noises.

"Well, you see, I wanted food and you were being pissy and I didn't wanna annoy you further and ask for food and then I couldn't reach the plates, so I tried to climb up on the counter, but I slipped and tried to grab onto something and I ended up grabbing a plate, but unfortunately it was the one on the bottom and that ended up pulling all the plates off the shelf, hence the loud crashing noise, and now YOU'RE really, REALLY pissed and I'M really, really sorry and I swear I didn't mean to do it!" She bowed her whole body down as far as she could and raised her hands together in a 'please' motion.

It was both amazing and disturbing that she had managed all that in one breath.

"O…kay…." I slowly nodded. "Did you get cut in the process?"

"No…" She said cautiously. "But, you did." She glanced down at my bare feet. I followed her gaze and noticed that I was now standing in a forming puddle of blood. It was then I felt the pain from the glass embedded in my foot.

I mumbled a few curse words and limped fairly quickly back to my sofa where I proceeded to wiggle the glass out. It stung. A lot.

"Janette, my bag is right by the door. Could you bring it to me?" I winced as I pulled out a rather large piece of my former plates. She brought the bag to me without questions. I turned it over, not having the patience to dig through it, and grabbed gauze and some Neosporin, set those next to me, and went back for some tweezers. Using the tweezers, I managed to get the rest of the glass out when I noticed Janette playing with my stethoscope.

"Wow! You really ARE a doctor!"

"What? You didn't believe me?" I managed words in between gasps of pain. The glass was in there deep.

"Well, yeah. I don't know anything about you. What else was I s'posed to think? Miss Rapist?" She grinned at me. I glared at her. Once I had both feet cleaned and bandaged, I leaned back on the sofa.

"So, what am I supposed to do with you?" The question was meant mostly for myself. She shrugged.

"You could utilize my innate ability of pl-"

"Don't go there." I gave her a warning look. After a few more minutes, I sighed. "I guess you need a bath, huh? Follow me." I stood gingerly and forced myself to walk towards the linen closet. I pulled out a large towel and pointed to another door near by.

"There's the bathroom. The shower is fairly simple to use. Here's your towel. When you're done, I'll have a change of clothes waiting at the doo-"

"No." She cut me off. "I wear this, and only this." She pulled at her hoodie. I sighed.

"Then I need those now. I'll wash them. Depending on the length of your shower, you may have to wait a while until they're dry." She nodded, went into the bathroom, and came out a few seconds later wrapped in a towel.

"I figured, since you're such a prude, I'd save myself a lecture and change in the bathroom. However…" She gave me a sly smile and handed me her clothes. She was just a child and she was offering herself to me. It made me rather angry to think about what kind of family she came from to make her think this was okay. I nailed her with another one of my 'Don't even' glares and briskly walked to my laundry room. I placed her clothes in and allowed them to wash.

I preoccupied myself by watching reruns of Scooby Doo. It had been a long time since I've seen the famous talking dog and the 'meddling kids'. It was quite a nostalgic hour for me. I got up once during the commercials to put Janette's clothes in the dryer.

"Oooh! Scooby Doo! I love this show!" The enthusiastic voice came from right behind me and I turned to face Janette.

"Yes, so do I. Your clothes are currently drying, so it'll only be a little longer 'till they're done. Are you hungry?"

"No! I don't need your charity!" Her mood swings made me believe she might be slightly bipolar. And just as she said this, her tummy rumbled quite noisily. Her cheeks flushed a bright pink and she turned away from me making a little 'hmph' sound.

"What would you like to eat?" I couldn't help but find myself smiling at her.

"Not hungry!" She protested, but her stomach had a different say in the matter.

"Peanut-butter and jelly sandwich?" I offered.

"Don't like peanut-butter!" This, too, she claimed with the same pouty look as before, however, I could tell she was lying. Her eyes had lit up at the mention of peanut-butter.

"What kind of jelly?" I was going to feed her weather she wantd me to or not.

"Grape…" She mumbled almost incoherently. I smiled at her and made two sandwiches, one for her and one for me. I checked on her clothes, still wet, and headed back into the living room. I handed her her sandwich and began eating my own. She mumbled thanks, eyed it suspiciously, took one bite, decided it was safe, and proceeded to devour the sandwich like it was the first meal she'd eaten in a looong time.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked, amazed.

"Don't…'member…" She spoke between gulps of food. I got up and made two more sandwiches, both for her, and grabbed some BBQ chips. I set them down in front of her. This time, she didn't eye the sandwich. She dove right into it, consuming everything, including the crumbs. She then proceeded to demolish the bag of chips. Once again, I was in awe of this little girl.

When she had eaten as much as she possibly could, we continued our session of Scooby Doo, speaking very little to one another. About an hour later, I heard the buzzer for my dryer go off. I got up, stretched, and retrieved her clothes. She headed to the bathroom and came out a few minutes later, looking just as she had when I met her. Only this time, she was a lot cleaner.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Her question caught me off guard.

"No. Not right now. I was seeing someone, but then I found out her was a total jerk. So, I dumped him."

"What was his name?" She asked. I wondered if her curiosity was genuine or if she was just making small talk.

"Michael Stiller. It was a while ago, though."

"ARE you a lesbian?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Well, you never denied it earlier, so I just assumed maybe you were. But you say you dated a guy before. So I have to wonder. Full out lesbo, or bi?" Her grin at such a personal (well, not really…) question irked me.

"Neither. As far as I'm concerned, I'm straight."

"Right. So that's why you got flustered when that Cuddy lady answered the phone." I glared at her.

"What about you? You have a preference?" I didn't care to know, but I wanted to drop the subject. My eensy, weensy, little, non-existent crush on my boss's boss was no concern of hers. (It's not a crush! It's admiration! I swear!)

"I'm only eight! Why would I care?" I was about to mention her constantly bring up sex when my subconscious brain caught an error in her words.

"Wait, didn't you say you were fourteen?"

"No idea what you're talkin' about." She glanced to her side and then back at me. I sighed and decided to just let it go.

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

"Now really, think about that one a sec. If I did, why would I have been sleeping under your car in the middle of winter?" Once again, I sighed. I figured I'd be doing a lot of sighing from now on.

"Would you like to stay with me? Until I'm able to find a more suitable home for you." She smiled up at me and I swear I could see sparkles in her violet colored eyes.

"Really?! I can stay with you?" Her grin seemed to devour her whole face. I nodded.

"Until you want to leave."

"I never wanna leave you, mommy Alison!" I was taken aback at her words and even more so when she glomped me. Yep. She's definitely bipolar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, the kid is kinda wierd...she'll get even more funny and evil next chapter when she shows up at work with Cam. That'll definitely be interesting! I'm typing it now, so it should be up soon. But then, I've always been a bit of a procrastinator...

Reviews make me update faster!!!


	3. So, Where Are Your Parents?

Hello!! I'm very thankful for each of my reviews! I love getting them so much! Well, here's the next chapter. It's a little random and I apologize for that...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday. Wonderful Tuesday. It was a day I had always loved. Unlike Monday, I never dreaded work on Tuesday. I never understood why. Maybe, it was because Monday was over and done with. I always hated Monday. It was the one day every week I never knew if I were to be late for work. Bad things always happened on Mondays.

But this glorious Tuesday, I lay in bed, staring at my ceiling. It was 5 A.M. I was usually up by now getting my morning shower, but this morning, I decided I'd skip my shower and wait until 6 to get out of my warm, warm bed. That lasted all of five minutes…

"WAKE UP, MOMMY ALLISON!!!!!! TIME TO GET UP!!! UP! UP! UP!!!" The screech was accompanied by jumping. My bed moved up and down, as did my body, but I made an attempt to ignore it. I rolled over and squeezed my eyes shut. Another bad move on my part.

"COME ON, LAZY ASS!!! GET UP!!" She stopped jumping on the bed and began kicking me.

"Stop! I'm getting up at 6!" I tried to yell at her, but it came out as a pathetic, sleep induced mumble.

"What was that?! I can't hear lazy people!!!" She gave me one last thrust with her foot before I jerked out of bed. I really wanted to smack her, but once again, I resisted the quickly growing urge.

"I said I'm getting up at six!" I growled at her. It was no use now, though. I wasn't going to get back to sleep, even if I kicked her out and locked the door. She's probably just start banging on the door. She glared at me, but the glare soon melted into a pout.

"I'm hungry…" She mumbled grudgingly. I sighed. She may be a pain in the ass, but she was only a child.

"Do you like bacon and eggs?" My voice had softened tremendously. I did like kids and no matter how annoying the kid, my motherly instincts would always force their way out.

"Yes!" Her eyes once again did the creepy sparkling trick. "And sausage, and pancakes, and waffles, and syrup, and chocolate milk, and all the yummy things the servants used to make for me!"

"Servants?" This surprised me.

"Uhh..yeah. Didn't you ever call your mom and dad servants? I mean, hello, they ARE there to serve us children!" I knew she was lying, but decided, once again, to let it go. She'd tell me in her own time.

After an intended to be long shower that was cut short due to Janette waltzing her way into the shower and demanding I fix her breakfast, I had everything set out on the table. It was literally like a buffet; pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, waffles, grits, oatmeal, milk, chocolate syrup, maple syrup, everything I could consider breakfast food was placed somewhere on my kitchen table, including cereal.

Janette appeared in the doorway, hair as messy as I'd ever think possible. Her eyes widened at the sight of the table.

"WOW!!!! So much food!!!" I nodded and motioned her over.

"You can have whatever you want. And however much. This is your breakfast." She stood staring at the food, unsure of what to partake in first. She grabbed a fork and plate and began shoveling food onto the plate. I made my way upstairs. She was generous enough to allow me to get dressed before fixing breakfast, but all I was able to do was put on some black slacks and a white blouse.

Once upstairs, I added a black, sleeveless vest and make-up. I sprayed a bit of perfume on and slid into my shoes. Upon arriving back downstairs, I was a bit shocked to see quite a bit of the food had vanished. Did Janette really eat all that this quickly? God, she could put away some food.

"Well, Janette, I have to head off to work now. Make yourself at home." I retrieved three remotes. "This is the Television remote. This one's the DVD remote. And this one controls the VCR. My DVDs and VHS tapes are in the cabinet under the TV. Feel free to watch whatever you want. Any questions?"

"Uhhh…" She squinted one eye, thinking. "Nope!" She grinned and continued her feast. It frightened me a little to know such a small child could eat such a large amount of food.

I nodded, checked the clock (7:34), and headed to my car.

I arrived at work and took my seat in the diagnosing office. (AN: Still not sure how to refer to it…) I read while I waited for my companions.

Minutes passed and, finally, a folder was tossed next to me. I put my book away and read the file.

"So, why weren't you here yesterday, Dr. Cameron?" House interrupted me. I sighed. I was prepared for the annoyance of his constant questioning.

"I had a problem to take care of." I glanced up at him. He went to make another comment, but was interrupted.

"So, this is Dr. House!" Black hair and violet eyes appeared next to House.

"What are you doing here?" It took effort to not scream at her. This was a nightmare…

"Yes, and who might you be?" He spoke to her, but looked at me.

"My name is Mary Weather! I'm Allison's daughter! And I stowed away in your backseat, Mommy!" She grinned up at me then him. House, Foreman, and Chase all stared at me.

"No she's not!" I shot at the three of them. "And you said your name was Janette!"

"Oh, come on, Mommy! That was a story you told me! Did you hit your head this morning?" She tilted her head to the side and looked worriedly at me.

"No, but maybe you did." I muttered.

"How old are you, kid?" Chase's question caught her off guard.

"Uh, I'm twelve…" She nodded. I didn't believe this! And to make matters worse, Cuddy made her way in. And asked her the same question as House.

"I'm Allison's daughter! Nice to meet you, Miss Cuddy!" She shook hands with Cuddy and she glanced at me. I was so embarrassed! I could feel the heat burning from my bright red cheeks.

"She is not. She's a little girl I found yesterday."

"Is this the little 'monkey' you mentioned yesterday?" A small smile graced Cuddy's lips. This made my heart skip a beat. All I could do was nod.

"I see."

"Whatever happened to your name being Janette?" I was curious.

"Oh, I don't like that name anymore, MOM, so I decided it would be Mary Weather. I like that much better!" Her eyes closed in a cute little smile. My eye twitched ever so slightly. I seriously just wanted to wring her little neck.

"So, you're not Cameron's daughter?" Foreman asked tentatively.

"No!" I nearly shouted. Janette/Mary just grinned further.

"Not officially! Fooled ya, didn't I?" She began to giggle.

"Wait. 'Not officially'?" Chase questioned.

"Mommy Allison is letting me stay with her for now."

"Where are your parents?" I was about to answer, but she got to it first.

"Oh, I killed them. They were quite abusive, so one day, when I was planting flowers, my dad came out and tried to hit me. I slashed him in the throat with my shovel. Same with my mother. I then buried their bodies in the back yard." Her grin spread even further across her face. I just stared at her.

"That's…" Foreman began as he inched towards the phone.

"Foreman, don't believe her! I asked and she told me they were in a car crash!" I glared furiously at her.

"So, which is it? What happened?" Janette/Mary shrugged.

"Cool." House spoke for the first time in a while. "What happened to your parents?" His look stated he was testing a theory.

"Aliens abducted them from their own bedroom. I had a nightmare that night, so I went into their room right as the beams transported them to the ship. That was two years ago."

"What happened to your parents?" House tried again.

"They got hit by a flying toilet seat from outer space." (AN: Cookie to anyone who gets this reference!!!!)

"What happened to your parents?"

"We were at the zoo for my birthday and somehow the animals got out. My mom was trampled by the elephants. Her body was sickeningly flattened to the ground when they were done. A week later, my dad couldn't take it anymore and he slashed his throat in the middle of a grocery store with a pen knife. I had accompanied him to the store. There was lots of blood." I went a little pale at the thought. So did Cuddy.

Wilson chose that moment to walk in.

"Hey, Wilson, watch this. What happened to your parents?"

"My mother and father were siblings and my father raped my mother. She couldn't stand the sight of me 'cause I reminded her of him, so one day, when I went to alert her that breakfast was ready, I found her corpse hanging from a rope tied to the ceiling fan. I've never met my father, but I hear he was shot to death for raping other women."

Wilson…just stared. Stood there and stared.

"She makes these things up. Right off the top of her head!" House had three more go's at it before Wilson stopped him

"House, do you derive a sick pleasure imagining each of these things taking place?"

"In a way, maybe. This is fascinating, though. The detail she's able to put into these stories…So what ha-"

"Enough, House. All of you need to get back to work." Cuddy gave me a pitying look before heading back to her office. My heartbeat fluttered again.

"Awww! So cute, Mommy!" I cut Janette/Mary off with a glare. I'll be damned if she reveals my not-crush on Cuddy to House.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, like I said: Random. But now you see why Janette is a little demon-child? And believe it or not, she gets worse.

Well, please review and tell me what you think! I love getting reviews! Even if they're short. And constructive criticism is always welcomed!


	4. Trouble Brewing in Florida!

Hello, everyone! I'm so dreadfully sorry this has taken so long to update! It really has been quite the week! I finished reading three books: Fatal Voyage by Kathy Reichs, Beowulf, and Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. All three were great! But enough about books and more about reviews!

**forkeh, ****freehalo88**, and **chozinha **all got the reference! Cookies and cake and candy to you! Yay! I love Dead Like Me and I figured if she's going to be compulsively lying, why not add in one of my favorite shows? I might have other things like this later, if I can find a convenient place to put them. But yes, treats for you! And a decently long chapter! Whoot! I've been writing this for two days now, off and on and I finally finished it!

For those who have read my other fic, Stalking You Always, it's the same May. (And I haven't forgotton that fic, I just have MAJOR writer's block! GRR!) I thought of something to help move the plot along and reveal more of the TRUTH about the girl, but it involved Cameron going away for a little while. So I decided to recycle her sister. I kind of like May and I hope she's not a Mary-Sue type.(Though I was trying to make her a seemingly perfect type. Give some conflict between her and Cam..) Same feelings about the girl. I hope she's not aggrivating in the 'I hate this kid so much' way. I hope you at least kind of like her. Heh. And yeah, she's gonna be sick later. I hate that nearly everyone guessed that, but it's really more for convenience's sake. (A way to reveal her past.) So be expecting that in a later chapter! As always, I hope you enjoy this and please review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This has been the longest week of my twenty-seven years of living. Janette/Mary has had several more names ranging from Sara to May Belle, to Victoria, to Amy. She's been all ages from seven to seventeen at one point or another. And her parents, well, apparently they have had more deaths than I've been willing to count. House even has a game with her. It's called "Let's Annoy Everyone by Asking What Happened to Your Parents until Someone Snaps and Kills Us." AKA "What Happened to Your Parents?" It drives me nuts. Chase and Foreman found it amusing until recently. 

I also seem to be the only one concerned that her parents, whoever and wherever they are, might be worried about her. For this child, whatever her name and age, has become my not-officially adopted daughter and the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital's official pet monkey. She usually stays in one of the offices or by my side and she has a knack for cheering people up. As much as it kills me to admit this, she's actually quite useful. 

Except when she's bugging me about Cuddy. She asks the WEIRDEST questions ever! She actually asked me if Iever had 'dreams' aboutCuddy! It was embarrassing, but at least she knew I'd kill her if she asked in front of House, so I was in the comfort of my own home when the blush crept in and my mouth sputtered a not convincing 'no'. 

"Come on! I know you like her! It's so obvious, it might as well be written on your face!" She smiled and folded her arms. I sighed. What would I accomplish in denying the apparent obvious?

"And what is it to you if I do? What difference does it make?" I made a mistake in even acknowledging she might be right…which she wasn't! But still, the smile grew as did the gleam. And with that she was up to her room. God, what was the devil child planning?

In the past week, I had decided since she was staying with me, I might as well make her room feel as though it's hers. The two of us had gone shopping and she picked out clothes, a small dresser, a desk, curtains, sheets, a new comforter, and I even ended up getting her a gameboy. I don't know what I was thinking when I said I'd keep her for a while! I should have immediately taken her back to a foster system. Then again, if she never gives out her real name, how would they find her family? Who cares? She wasn't supposed to be my responsibility. But she was now. And I'd probably never get rid of her. But that was okay. We'd grown abnormally close this past week. 

The next day, we went through our morning rituals of me fixing breakfast while she showered and I showered while she ate. Normally, I'd come down once I was dressed and indulge in any leftovers. But as I got out of the shower, our ritual was altered by my phone ringing. 

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sissy, it's me, May. Mom is sick. You need to come home now!" My little sister, May, is seven years younger than I. When my mom was pregnant, I was not a happy seven-year-old. I had always been the center of attention and then this lump that was my mom's stomach got all the attention. That changed when May was born. She not only was my baby sister, but she was almost like my daughter. I sang to her, I helped teach her to speak and walk, and when she needed to be fed, I filled up the bottle and fed her. I would even dress her up and claim she was my daughter. But, as she grew older, we grew apart. She was always naturally smart. I had to learn while she always knew. By the time she was ten, I near hated her. She was perfect and mom and dad always praised her for it. She was the daughter they always wanted. I was the other one. 

But now...now we don't mind each other so much. I don't see her everyday, so when I do, I'm happy. We're still not the best of friends, but she's my sister and I love her.

"Is she gonna by okay?" Worry was prominent in my voice. How could mom be sick? She always ate healthy, always exercised, was always active. My parents always wanted to travel, but since they had two kids nearly ten years apart, they couldn't. Now that I'm out of the house and May's in college, they were going to start their world tour. 

"The doctors don't know…I thought, since you're a doctor, you could give a second opinion. Sis, you're good at these things! I don't know what to do!" She started crying. I could tell she was trying not to, but it was too much and the tears poured out. My eyes filled with tears as well. Mom and I were also never close. But she raised me. I love her.

I informed my sister I'd be there as soon as I could. I called Cuddy's office next, not wanted to argue with House. She answered on the third ring.

"Cuddy, I have a family problem to take care of. Could you take care of our little monkey?" I wasn't sure what the girl wanted to be called right now and I didn't want to confuse Cuddy.

"Of course. Bring her by my office when you can."

"Thank you." I sniffled. I knew she'd help me. I thought about bringing the girl, but decided against it. She'd get along with my family, but I didn't want my mom to hear her morbid horror stories. And I wasn't sure if she'd hold her tongue when it came to certain…comments.

"Are you going to be okay?" The concern in her voice made me smile a little.

"I think so." And with that we hung up.

The next call I made was to the airport. Luckily, I was able to get a ticket to Florida for today at noon. That gave me plenty of time to get ready. I began packing clothes, photo albums, and a couple of books. Ten minutes later, Sheila, as she now called herself, knocked on my door.

"You're gonna be late for work, mom!" She opened the door and noted the suitcase. "Why are you packing?" She looked heart-broken. "Are you ditching me?"

"No, Sheila! I'd never do that!" The tears in her eyes began to trickle down.

"That's exactly what my dad said. Next thing I knew, I was alone with that stupidbitch who claimed to be my mother." Her eyes grew hard and angry. Somehow, I didn't think she was lying to me this time. I looked at her sadly.

"Look, my own mother is really sick. My sister just called me and asked if I could come down ASAP. I'll be gone for a few days, but I promise I'll come back. Okay?" She sort of glared at me and then nodded.

"I'll hold you to that promise. You don't come back and I'll hate you forever." That sounded like a fair deal.We made a pinky promise andI hugged her.

"You'll be staying with Cuddy for the next few days. So go on and pack up some clothes and something to entertain yourself. If you want, we could stop by a game store and get you a new game. Cuddy has an old PS2 her step-brother gave her. She never uses it, though, so I'm sure she'd let you play it." Her eyes lit up and, though she still looked heart-broken, she dried her eyes, kissed my cheek, and left for her room.

Once we were both packed up, I put my stuff in the trunk and Kayla's (As her new name went. The girl changed names like my mother changed purses.) in the backseat. She sat up in the front with me and we listened to country music. Beer for My Horses by Toby Keith began playing. The two of us sang along, danced the best we could in a car, and laughed at parts.

Concrete Angel by Martina McBride was the next song. I chanced a glance to the child that sat next to me. She was quietly staring at her hands in her lap. Half way through the song, I changed the station. Some rap song I didn't know played and I turned the volume down. We sat in silence for a while before she looked up at me.

"Why'd ya change it?" She looked puzzled.

"You seemed sad. I didn't think you liked the song. And, no matter how beautiful it is, that song ALWAYS makes me cry." I forced a smile. This was another on of those 'She'll Tell Me When She's Ready' things. Once again, silence took over.

Finally we arrived at Game Stop. We both got out and made our way to the store. Once inside, Kayla went crazy. She began picking out several games. I caught up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Only four games. I don't have THAT much money."

"Oh, yeah! I forget these things. Sorry." She looked at the three games she had already, nodded, and continued looking. We already had a discussion concerning my monetary needs. Despite the fact that I was a single doctor supporting no one but myself, I was not rich. However, I was led to believe she was at one point or another.

Ultimately she decided to purchase Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 12, Grandia 3, and Guitar Hero 3. Each of the games looked interesting in their own way, but none of them were my type. I didn't really enjoy games that much. That was House's thing.

After paying, Kayla gave me a really disgustingly sloppy kiss on the cheek, hugged me, and ran towards the car. I could swear my eye twitched, but I had to smile at her enthusiasm. 

We then drove to McDonalds, her favorite place to eat, and ordered chicken nuggets for her and a cheeseburger for me. 

"So your mom's really sick, huh?" She asked as she dipped a nugget in BBQ sauce. I nodded and looked at my cheeseburger. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be okay! But, now that this has happened, I realized something. You never talk about your family."

"Neither do you. Unless it's crap stories that change every time someone asks about them." She glared at me and crammed the nugget into her mouth.

"So! I don't have to tell you anything if I don't want to!" Her irritation lasted all of three seconds. "So, what are they like?" She was once again smiling at me enthusiastically. I couldn't help but grin at her. Her mood swings were so random! But, non-the-less, I began telling her stories from my childhood. Before I knew it, it was almost noon. We had to rush to the hospital and, luckily, Cuddy was in her office. I gave Kayla a final hug and kiss, thanked Cuddy profusely, promising I'd make it up to her somehow, and rushed right back out. 

I just barely made it to my plane.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I would have continued it from here; I have almost everything planned out, but I figured I'd never get this posted if I waited. There is one thing I'm not certain on...should Cameron's mom live or die? Because, honestly, I don't care. This was to advance the relationship between Cameron and the kid, and Cameron and Cuddy. Either way, the story will progress as planned. But there may be small variations depending on your answer! So please inform me! (AKA Review, please!)


	5. To Adopt, or Not to Adopt

Hi, everyone! It has been forever, hasn't it? I'm so terribly sorry about that! And sadly, I haven't had writer's block. I just haven't been in a writing mood. But I told myself I WILL update my three fics soon! So anyone reading Stalking You Always can expect an update fairly soon.

So, I've been gone for so long and I don't even have a long chapter to present to y'all. I'm sorry! But I did update! That's good, right? Heh heh..Please don't kill me!

I thank everyone for their wonderful reviews! I truely am very grateful! I hope this (short...) chapter isn't disappointing! It really only serves as a buffer chapter...

And once again, I am not a doctor. Nor do I ever intend to be one. As a fellow author said in another fic, I appreciate the research the House writers do, but I don't have hours upon hours to spend researching illness for something I consider to be a hobby. So I'm sorry if anything in this chapter (or future and past chapters) is incorrect. BRK signing off!

* * *

I arrived in Florida, picked up my luggage, and found my sister. By five, we both arrived at the hospital Mom was in. We rushed down to her room and I threw my arms around her.

"Mom! How are you feeling?" I know it's a stupid question.

"Right now, not bad." She squeezed me and kissed my cheek.

I hugged Dad as well, and then sat down in one of the chairs and the four of us got to talking. A good hour or so later, one of the nurses came to kick us out.

"She needs to rest, now. You can come back first thing in the morning. Okay?" She smiled politely at us. We each gave Mom a hug and kiss and then headed back to the car.

"What exactly is wrong with her?" I tried to keep the worry out of my voice.

"She has a brain tumor. It's removable, but it's gotten so big, it'll be a huge risk to her." Dad swallowed and May whimpered. Okay, so it was bad, but it's not as bad as I was thinking. When people I love get sick, I tend to think the worst. This was curable. The doctors could do something. It was risky, but it wasn't terminal. I sighed in relief.

"At least they CAN remove it. Even if there's a risk. Trust me, though. Mom'll pull through. She always does. She'll be back to rock climbing and white water rafting in no time." I forced a smile. Not only did I have to convince my dad and sister to believe this, I had to convince myself as well.

Three weeks would pass before I could finally return home. I really wanted to get back home now. The first night out, I discovered I had left my cell phone charger on my dresser in my room; my cell lasted four days before it finally gave out. I would have just gotten a new charger, but I have an older phone and couldn't find one. I'm sure I could find a store somewhere that carried chargers for my phone, but the three stores we searched held nothing of the sort. And for some reason, every time I tried to call Cuddy's cell or the hospital from my hotel (or even Dad's phone...), it said the number was no longer available. It was somewhat frustrating.

And worrisome.

I hadn't a clue how my little monkey was. And despite our constant arguments and her foul mouth, I really have come to see the child as my own.

And I was quite aware of how dangerous that could be in the future.

If her mother came back, I'd have to give her up, no matter how much I didn't want to. Maybe that's why every time I thought of calling social services, I hesitated. I really don't want to give her up yet. She's aggravating and always lies about something, but she's MY aggravating liar.

I wondered if this was what motherhood felt like. I smiled to myself and decided to ask my own mother later.

"Hey, mom! What does motherhood feel like?" I asked upon arriving in her room. My father and sister gave me the oddest looks, but the opted for not saying anything.

"Why…do you ask? Oh, God! Are you pregnant?!" I wasn't sure if my mom was happy or about to go into shock.

"No, mom. I'm not." I sighed and began telling her about the girl I seriously considered adopting. My mom waited a second or two when I finished.

"Sounds like you've really got a problem child, huh?" She smiled at me. "I always feared, happy fear, but feared that you'd go off trying to adopt children with issues. Teens who no one else wants. It's such an Allison thing to do." I sighed.

"Like I said, I haven't a clue who she belongs to. I don't even know if I CAN adopt her. For all I know, her actual mother is worried sick about her."

"Hon, if that was the case, someone would be looking for her. She'd be on the news as an Amber alert. Nothing like that has happened. And from what you've told me, I don't think her parents care much about her. Children pick up on what their parents say and do. If her mouth is as foul as you claim, I doubt she had a happy home." I looked up. Mom was right. I had always suspected my girl came from some kind of crappy home, but I never bothered to ask. Maybe when I get home, I'll ask if she wants to stay with me.

"What do you think about me adopting her?" It was a more timid question that I normally asked, but I wanted my mother's approval.

"That'd be wonderful!!" My smile widened considerably. "Then you have a reason for stuffing that bar of soap in her mouth every time something foul comes out!" She beamed and I giggled. It was settled then. If my girl, whatever she was calling herself now, wanted to stay with me, I'd officially adopt her.

I arrived home and plugged my phone into its charger. I let it sit for a while before I turned it on. Almost immediately, my phone informed me I had twelve new voice mails. Most of them consisted of 'Where are you?' and 'Call when you get this', but one in particular caught my interest.

"Hello, Allison. Something's happened. I need you to call me when you get this." Cuddy.

"That's it? You're not gonna mention the kid?"

"Hush, House! I'm sure with her family emergency, she doesn't need to worry about that until I can speak to her directly."

"Sure. Hey Cam, the kid att-" And with that, came the automatic voice.

"End of messages."

* * *

Like I said, short. And like I said, it's a buffer chapter. It leads up to the events next chapter. Which, next chapter will be a bit more serious. But it's just going to be there to reveal a bit more about the kid. Then we'll get back to more lighthearted humor. Hopefully, that will be fairly soon...

Once again, I'm sorry for my horribly long update! Please review! Reviews are my only source of nourishment! Haha...


End file.
